brickleberryfandomcom-20200213-history
Bobby Possumcods
Bobby Possumcods (voiced and portrayed in live-action by Waco O'Guin) is a redneck who lives in a trailer in the middle of Brickleberry National Park. He loves animals a bit too much and Malloy got a taste of this first hand in the pilot episode. Waco O'Guin has been portraying the live action version of Possumcods for years in O'Guin and Black's underground comedy called "The DAMN! Show." Bobby is a pastiche of white trash, as he constantly bears no such tolerance for anyone other than white straight men like himself yet he is a stuck-up broke redneck who lives a very poor lifestyle. Personality Bobby is very stupid, is visibly overweight, and very inconsiderate. He also often wrecks Brickleberry park out of being drunk, stupid or since he is a hillbilly, he doesn't know how to do almost anything properly. One routine task for the rangers is to keep Bobby from flashing his penis out to deer. Another routine task is to collect rent from him, since Bobby has been living in Brickleberry property without paying rent for 2 years. Bobby is a rapist and is known to have zoophilia, as he loves having sex with all types of animals, such as bear cubs, sheep, bison, rhinos and cows. When Bobby tried luring Malloy in for rape using chocolate, Malloy complained he looked exactly like a rapist, and even though that's true, Bobby got offended by this. Being a redneck, Bobby is illiterate, as he complained he can't read anything with words on it. Bobby has a passion for meth and is addicted to it. He's also an alcoholic as revealed in "Trailer Park". Political Views Bobby is a right-wing bigoted white supremacist. He hates liberals for inaccurate reasons, opposes abortions siding with the pro-life cause, and is hostile towards blacks, gays, Mexicans, Jews and immigrants. He clearly dislikes President Barack Obama from his frequent express of hatred towards Obama's policies. He set up his own healthcare system called "O'Bobbycare" for Bodean, but because Bodean lives such an unhealthy lifestyle such as sticking pencils in his eye and eating raw bacon and large sodas, Bobby was ruined by the health care plan and went broke. His hat proves that he is a dedicated lover of the Confederacy, apparently since the Confederate States were considered a symbol of white supremacy over blacks in the United States. In spite of all of Bobby's sentiments, he has nothing to be proud of himself because other than his white, heterosexual male privilege, Bobby is a redneck who has no job, no money and no actual home other than a teeny-tiny trailer inside Brickleberry. In "Ranger Games", Bobby actually did start working for Woody, though Woody only paid him meth and cocaine. Despite being anti-gay, Bobby himself married Bodean in the episode "Obamascare" and many of the animals he molested or had sex with were male. Trivia *On The Damn! Show, Bobby had a wife, Regina Lynn, BoDean's sister, who for some reason never appeared in Brickleberry. Bobby's Quotes of "Wisdom" * Hey! Your goddamn tree wrecked into my stolen tractor now y'all owe me a new stolen tractor! * 'Woody: '''I'm evicting you for tearing up my park! ** '''Bobby: '''That wasn't me, that was "Drunk Bobby". If you want to talk to him, he'll be here in 12 ounces. (''tries to drink his beer can again, but Woody smacks it off) '' * It's a scientific fact that trailer parks make tornadoes horny as shit. * These liberals are gonna ban junk food, take away our guns, and probably make us gay marry each other! * BoDean, I'm not asking you to suck it. Just hold it in your mouth. * I'm gonna ask y'all as nice as I possibly can..... GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY TRAILER PARK!!!! Please! * "Go back to Africa negro!" (''distributed T-shirts that said this) * "Burn in Hell Jew!" (distributed T-shirts that said this) Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Rapists Category:Antagonists Category:LGBT Characters Category:Overweight Characters Category:Secondary Characters Category:Waco O'Guin Category:Murderers